grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Vio Maleficat
Vio Maleficat is the first round of The Grand Battle S3G1. Description This round takes place in the world of the MSPAFA Vio Maleficat by Selward. In this world Chaos is a tangible force that alters the world in bizarre and unexpected ways. In the influence of Chaos very little makes any sense. Unity is another force, which directly opposes Chaos. This round takes place in a Unity Plant; an experimental facility designed to produce Unity. The Plant is very unstable and has begun malfunctioning. Events Upon his arrival Jetsam was formed into a being of Chaos (a pangolin) and repelled by the factory's Unity field. The others found themselves in various locales around the Plant. Tengeri was the first to locate the Unity Generator, a machine nearing complete failure, while from the control room Saint Scofflaw tried to bend Unity to his will and create a world in his image. Apparently it suceeded and everyone was his thrall but then it failed and everything went back to how it had been. So nothing happened essentially. Kerak, Tengeri, Murdoch and Tor all ended up together on the roof under attack by a chainsaw weilding platypus. Here Murdoch scavenged one of the Unity projection devices to create a Unity Wand. He reckoned that using this wand upon the generator would allow Terengi and Tor to repair it. They went down to give that a try. In their travels Murdoch and Terengi ended up in an underground cavern full of Unity producing mushrooms. Jetsam though repelled by Unity made his way into the plant and pulled Scofflaw from a confrontation with Tor and Kerak. Due to Chaos Time Tor managed to make his way back into this confrontation and discerned that the pangolin was Jetsam, the eighth member of their battle. Terengi and Murdoch repaired the Unity Generator and Jetsam fled the wave of Unity that washed through the Plant. He encountered the Plant's foreman Mr Jorgensaard. Scofflaw and Tor fought and Tor got dressed up in a dress somehow. Scofflaw fled and Kerak chased him down but then decided he wanted to be on his side. Tor went after Jetsam, distracted Jorgensaard and allowed Jetsam to make his escape. A confrontation occurred in the Generator room with pretty much everyone being present. Jetsam was launched into the air by something or other and came crashing down through the Unity Generator destroying it. Chaos flooded in. Velebo escaped with Jetsam down into the caves, Terengi and Tor were dumped into a cave as well. Murdoch eventually decided he had had enough of this Chaos and forced it back. He had also had enough of Scofflaw and teleported him somewhere. Murdoch's wall of Unity reached down into the caves and destroyed Jetsam's pangolin form. As mushrooms were the dominant life form in the area he turned into a mushroom man and retreated deeper into the Chaos Caves. Scofflaw appeared in front of Terengi and Tor. There was fighting and they all split up. Terengi, Valebo and Tor all ended up in a room filled with chaos beasties while Jetsam was comandeered by Chaos to fight Murdoch. Scofflaw found himself in a workshop and invented some stuff then he met up with Jetsam and they went off to kill Murdoch. Meanwhile in the main factory Kerak had decided he did not like the way Murdoch and Jorgensaard were disrupting the natural balance of Chaos and Unity and plotted to kill them. TinTen, Huebert and Murdoch discussed the possibility of going after The Fool. TinTen and Huebert did not think it a good idea. Then Jorgensaard, Jetsam and Scofflaw turned up and things went to Hell. Jetsam finally learned the nature of the battle he had been brought into, and was teleported away by chaos to where Kerak was stuck. They agreed to work together to kill Jorgensaard, which they did. This made Jetsam unpopular with TinTen and Huebert who tried to kill him, then he was eaten by a crocodile. In the caverns a horrible Chaos monster made itself known to Tor, Terengi and Velebo. Scofflaw and Kerak ended up down here and working together, more or less, they killed the beast though Velebo nearly got eaten. In a hidden bunker somewhere a flustered young man watched the events unfolding and contacted a dinosaur extermination specialist. Instead he ended up in a coversation with his superiors and was instructed to punch in what turned out to be a self destruct code. As the clock ticked down to the complete destruction of the Plant Terengi, Tor, Velebo, Kerak and Scofflaw were forced to work together to get to a bunker. Velebo recieved a jumbled version of the messages sent by Thomas Packston and Vandrel Reinhardt informing him of the looming All Stars battles. They reached a pair of bunkers and Kerak managed to break one and they got in the other. TinTen and Huebert were dismayed as they were in the now broken bunker and Huebert was stuck inside. If they did not repair the bunker he would die. Murdoch and Terengi went out to repair the bunker while Scofflaw booby-trapped the bunker he was in, with a view to keeping Murdoch out. Jetsam had been outfitted by chaos with a body made of Uni-Steel, a metal reistant to the deadly gas now flowing through the Plant. Terengi and Murdoch repaired the bunker and as they went to return to the other bunker, Scofflaw sprung the trap, forcing Scofflaw to remain outside, where Jetsam found him. He attacked and destroyed the source of Murdoch's magic, which in turn destroyed the shield that was keeping the deadly gas at bay. It killed him. Category:Rounds Category:MSPAFA Rounds Category:Season Three Rounds Category:Grand Battle S3 Rounds